1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input module, and in particular to an input module capable of generating bioelectric signals and key signals.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since many people pay more attention to keep their health, a biological-function monitoring system has become a necessity for modern people. Accordingly, various biological-function monitoring products are developed.
Taiwan Patent No. M567833 discloses a card type body fat meter, in which two electrodes are provided on a casing of the body fat meter to measure the body impedance between two fingers of a person to be tested, thereby measuring the body fat index of the person. However, in using such a body fat meter, the user needs to input his/her weight and height by an increment key or a decrement key. Furthermore, the monitoring software installed in this biological-function monitoring product is too simple that only the body fat ratio can be calculated.
According to the above, people pay more attention to the biological-function monitoring devices which are preferably activated by a simple operation. For example, the aforesaid card type body fat meter is different from the traditional bulky body fat meter in that the card type body fat meter can be carried by the user and operated with a common battery. Furthermore, Taiwan Patent No. M363898 discloses a portable physiological measurement device, in which physiological sensors are combined with a display unit, so that a user can directly read his/her physiological indexes on the display unit.
Although the current biological-function monitoring device has been made so compact for easy carry, such a device merely has one function, so that it cannot be used with other portable electronic products. If a sensor for measuring the bioelectric signals could be assembled with other electronic input device to integrate an input module with multiple input functions while the dimension and interface of the input module after combination are substantially equal to those before combination, a biological-function monitoring system can be successfully attached to a portable electronic product. With this arrangement, not only the function of the current portable electronic product is improved, but also the measurement of the biological functions of the user becomes more convenient.